


wings

by thewizards_mafia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Poetry, The Rules For Lovers, aaaaaaaa I hope you like this rimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewizards_mafia/pseuds/thewizards_mafia
Summary: a teeny tiny poem inspired by The Rules For Lovers





	wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Rules For Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645131) by [ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/pseuds/ADreamingSongbird). 



> This fic is so beautifully written and the characters are so well structured it literally takes my breath away??? I had to pay it a tribute, even if this is the best I could do lol. Rimi ily!!!! And I hope you get the absolute best of everything because its what you deserve!!

you’re broken

   you’re beaten

      you’re being trampled down.

         now you’re winged

            you’re furious

              you must take back your crown.

(you must take back your crown)

              but you’re anxious

            you’re scared

         are you really prepared?

      but see you’re magnificent

   you’ll fare

you’re finally there.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell it's supposed to represent a weird crown from the side and a bow straight ahead lolol


End file.
